humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening
Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening is a "point-&-click" adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment in 1998. It is the second game where Pajama Sam is voiced by Pamela Segall and is one of the last Humongous games to support 16-bit machines. Trivia *In the UK Dub, Captain Gellatin is named Captain Jelly. Plot At the start of the game, the player will find Sam on his couch watching Pajama Man, eating Pajama Man cereal an put together a puzzle. Outside it is pouring rain. All of a sudden, a huge bolt of lightning flashes and frightens Sam after he scatters all the puzzle pieces. Fed up with all of the rain, Sam must find his cape somewhere in his living room, go upstairs to his attic door, and finally climb up into it. Upon entry, a world on top of the clouds is revealed. It consists of the World Wide Weather corporate headquarters and weather factory, along with a sidewalk and multiple terraces around it. Sam has to go down into one of the terraces, grab a crowbar, run to a loading dock and get in a crate. A forklift will come shortly after, wheel him into another terrace, this time with a glass table, chairs, and a nametag. Sam has to collect the nametag (which acts like a corporate swipecard), walk in to the lobby, swipe the card through a slot (which will subsequently eat it) and walk into the control room where Thunder and Lightning are controlling the weather. Lightning will do a double take over her shoulder and freak out. Thunder consoles her by saying "He's only a child" and asks Sam what he is doing. Sam tries to be intimidating and replies by saying that he came to defeat thunder and lightning, but trips over his cape in the process, landing on a giant red button on the control panel, causing four vital parts to break: *The Snowflake Inspector (of the snow machine) *Y-Pipe (of the rain machine) *Wingnut (of the sun machine) *Velocimomometer (of the wind machine) After rescuing the first piece, Sam will get the news that Mother Nature, an onion, is arriving to assess the damage. After saving the second and third piece, he will get word that time is running out. Upon the rescue of the fourth piece, Sam will be called to the control panel where Mother Nature is about to arrive. Upon arrival Mother Nature is a very mean person, being very rude to Lightning when trying to stall and show her slides from her vacation to Cleveland. When Mother Nature finally looks at the weather monitors, everything is back to normal. Mother asks Lightning how she pulled off fixing it so quickly, and she gave all credit to Sam, her "handyman". Mother leaves, and Sam asks what one lever does. Lightning tells him that it controls the volume of the thunder. Sam turns it up all the way, then lightning strikes, and the credits roll. Characters Main Characters *Pajama Sam *Thunder *Lightning *Mother Nature *Automated Snowflake Inspector *Velocimomometer *Wingnut *Y-Pipe Other Characters *Andrew Glimmer *Bernie Applebaum *Bill Gate *Board Members *Brad Carpenter *Carrot *Chairman of the Board *Courtesy Phone *Foster Boondoggle *George Someone *Jersey Langston III *Rhoda Dendron *Rox *Rudy Beagle *Sheila Zywicki *SID *Vacuum Items Key Items *'Clipboard' *'Automated Snowflake Inspector' *'Velocimomometer' *'Wingnut' *'Y-Pipe' Other Items *'Apple' *'Apple Core' *'Banana' *'Locker Combination (Birthday)' *'Bottle' *'Can of Earthquake' *'Can of Sunshine' *'Carrot' *'Cheese Giblets' *'Coins' *'Crank' *'Crowbar' *'Cucumber' *'Eggplant' *'Hard Hat' *'ID Card' *'Key to Executive Washroom' *'Ribbon' *'Rubber Band' *'Potting Soil' *'SID' *'Supply Form' Mini-Games *Employee Quiz *Grate Drain Maze *Pajama Man Puzzle *Rooftop Telescope *Flaker Maker *Weather Board Packaging Artwork Pajamasam2boxshot.jpg|The original box art Pajama Sam 2 Box Art.jpg|Jewel case with the Infogrames logo Pajama Sam 2 Box Art 3 Pack.jpg|Box art for the three pack Pajama Sam 2 Box Art Dutch.jpg|Dutch box art (2004) Pajama Sam 2 Box Art Russian.jpeg|Russian box art Sam 2 Lite.png|iOS App (Lite Version) Sam 2 iOS.png|iOS App Category:Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening Category:Pajama Sam Series Category:Junior Adventure Series Category:1998 Games